


Calculated Risk

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shimadas and angst are a natural pair apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: Still hiding from a past he tried to leave behind, Hanzo weighs the wisdom of a romantic entanglement with a man who finds himself in a remarkably situation, and the trouble that waits on the horizon for both of them.MicroWriMo 2017Prompt: Foolish





	Calculated Risk

Foolish.

Hanzo could hear the word in his grandfather's voice, cold and measured, as he listened to Jesse mumbling in his sleep. The American had a habit of sleeping well into the early afternoon if nothing stopped him. Just this once, Hanzo was inclined to let him.

He shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, running his hands along the sides of his head where the hair had only just started to grow back. He gathered up the long hair on top and tucked it into a small bun, sighing as he looked over his shoulder at the man sprawled out, artfully covered by the covers he had nearly kicked off during the night. Hanzo chuckled quietly, not wanting to wake him, amused at how much this complete disaster of a man had cut immediately through his every attempt not to get involved.

It was foolish, after all. Hanzo's family would never stop looking for him, still eager for a legitimate head of the family to carry on the Shimada legacy. They would have no patience for his new nomadic lifestyle, and even less for his choice of lover, to say nothing of what they would do if they ever discovered his brother Genji still lived...in one form or another.

Jesse shifted in his sleep, muttering a bit louder and sounding more distressed. Hanzo leaned over, thinking to wake him, when he caught a single clear phrase from the cowboy's lips. "No," Jesse was saying, "I won't give him up."

Hanzo froze, a small smile coming to his face. He could've been talking about anyone, of course - an old gang member, a former Blackwatch teammate, anyone - but it pleased Hanzo's heart to think Jesse might just be talking about him. The man had just as colorful of a past, if perhaps a little more by his own making than by birth. Still, he had made the choice to leave it behind, to do something better - to be something better. And now he had his own hunters hiding in the shadows, waiting for a chance to pay him back for that betrayal.

With a heavy sigh, Hanzo leaned down and kissed his temple. Jesse stirred awake, squinting in the low light until the familiar shape of his his lover's face came into focus. "Mornin', darlin'," he mumbled, taking a moment to stretch. As he kicked off the covers, Hanzo stared at the boots he was wearing - especially since they were all he was wearing.

"I don't remember those from last night," Hanzo said, getting to his feet, "and I think I would have noticed."

"My feet got cold," Jesse explained, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. There was a chorus of light pops from his arms and shoulders, followed by a contented sigh as he proceeded to scratch his side. Hanzo just chuckled, crossing the dusty room and plucking Jesse's shirt off the chair, flinging it at him full force. Jesse caught it with his face, laughing right along with him as he started to get dressed. "What's the hurry?"

"We need to keep moving," Hanzo reminded him. "You were not exactly subtle yesterday."

"Don't rightly recall you keeping it down much yourself," Jesse muttered, wiping his eyes. He got to his feet all the same, knowing the man was right. They were close enough to the border, word was sure to have gotten around that McCree was in town. Much as a part of him fancied a decent dust-up with the old boys, he didn't much love the notion of Hanzo getting caught up in the middle of all that. He crossed the small room and wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him into a tight hug and burying his face against his neck.

Hanzo smiled. "You are wasting time! Get dressed."

"You got it, boss," Jesse teased, nipping at his ear before finally gathering up the rest of his things and starting to get ready. Hanzo watched him, again hearing his grandfather's warning in his mind.

Foolish. Yes, Hanzo thought, it was very foolish. By now, there was likely an ambush waiting for them both outside, and there were few places they could go to outrun their troubles for long. And yet, as he watched the scruffy brigand try to pull his pants on over his boots, Hanzo realized he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
